filmstvshowsandmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Backyardigans episodes
There’s a List of The Backyardigans episodes on Nickelodeon From October 11, 2004 to July 12, 2013. Season 1 (2004-2006) #The Yeti October 11, 2004 #Knights Are Brave and Strong October 12, 2004 #Pirate Treasure October 13, 2004 #The Heart of the Jungle October 14, 2004 #Secret Mission October 18, 2004 #Riding the Range October 19, 2004 #The Key to the Nile October 20, 2004 #The Snow Fort October 21, 2004 #It's Great to Be a Ghost October 25, 2004 #Viking Voyage November 1, 2004 #The Quest for the Flying Rock February 21, 2005 #Surf's Up April 25, 2005 #Race to the Tower of Power July 18, 2005 #Castaways September 19, 2005 #Eureka! September 20, 2005 #Polka Palace Party September 21, 2005 #Cave Party September 22, 2005 #Monster Detectives October 31, 2005 #Race Around the World March 10, 2006 #The Tea Party June 19, 2006 Season 2 (2006-2008) #21 Mission to Mars October 9, 2006 #22 Samurai Pie October 16, 2006 #23 Whodunit? October 17, 2006 #24 The Legend of the Volcano Sisters October 18, 2006 #25 The Swamp Creature October 19, 2006 #26 Scared to You October 23, 2006 #27 The Secret of Snow December 15, 2006 #28 Special Delivery February 14, 2007 #29 Horsing Around March 19, 2007 #30 Movers of Arabia March 20, 2007 #31 Cops and Robots March 21, 2007 #32 Save the Day March 22, 2007 #33 Into the Deep June 27, 2007 #34 International Super Spy September 17, 2007 #35 Best Clowns in Town September 20, 2007 #36 Tale of the Mighty Knights January 14, 2008 #37 Backyardigans Live January 15, 2008 #38 Catch That Butterly January 16, 2008 #39 A Giant Problem January 17, 2008 #40 Newsflash January 18, 2008 Season 3 (2008-2009) #41 Fly Girl February 1, 2008 #42 Sinbad Sails Alone February 22, 2008 #43 To the Center of the Earth March 7, 2008 #44 Who Goes There? April 4, 2008 #45 Blazing Paddles April 11, 2008 #46 Le Master of Disguise April 18, 2008 #47 What's Bugging You? May 12, 2008 #48 Chichen Itza Pizza June 6, 2008 #49 Pirate Camp June 9, 2008 #50 Front Page News June 27, 2008 #51 The Great Dolphin Race July 11, 2008 #52 Match On Mt. Olympus August 4, 2008 #53 Ranch Hands from Outer Space January 12, 2009 #54 Caveman's Best Friend January 13, 2009 #55 The Two Musketeers January 14, 2009 #56 Garbage Trek January 15, 2009 #57 Robin Hood the Clean February 27, 2009 #58 The Masked Retriever April 24, 2009 #59 Escape from Fairytale Village June 5, 2009 #60 Singing Sensation August 3, 2009 Season 4 (2009-2013) #61 The Funnyman Boogeyman October 26, 2009 #62 The Action Elves Save Christmas Eve December 7, 2009 #63 Storytime Live! February 19, 2010 #64 Elephant on the Run April 23, 2010 #65 Robot Rampage May 21, 2010 #66 The Amazing Splashinis May 28, 2010 #67 Break Out November 5, 2010 #68 Catch That Train January 7, 2011 #69 The Big Dipper Diner February 25, 2011 #70 Flower Power September 30, 2011 #71 Attack of the 50 Foot Worman October 24, 2011 #72 For the Love of Socks November 25, 2011 #73 Dragon Express January 20, 2012 #74 The Flipper November 16, 2012 #75 Tale of the Not So Nice Dragon December 21, 2012 #76 Follow the Feather July 8, 2013 #77 Los Galacticos July 9, 2013 #78 The Magic Skateboard July 10, 2013 #79 Super Team Awesome! July 11, 2013 #80 Pablor and the Acorns July 12, 2013